One in nine American women will develop breast cancer in their lifetime. It is the leading cause of cancer deaths in women 40-55 years of age and the second leading cause of cancer deaths in women overall. Breast cancer will be diagnosed in approximately one in eight women in their lifetime, and one in 30 will die of this disease. Breast cancer does occur in males, but is much less common. Biopsy requests stem from a screening process generally performed via a physical examination (palpable) and/or mammogram (non-palpable). A biopsy is indicated if suspicious tissue is detected. Five out of six biopsies performed return benign indications.
It is desirable and often necessary to perform procedures for detecting, sampling, and testing lesions and other abnormalities in the tissue of humans and other animals, particularly in the diagnosis and treatment of patients with cancerous tumors, pre-malignant conditions and other diseases or disorders. Typically, in the case of cancer, when a physician establishes by means of known procedures (i.e. palpation, x-ray, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), or ultrasound imaging) that suspicious circumstances exist, a biopsy is performed to determine whether the cells are cancerous. Biopsy may be an open or percutaneous technique. Open biopsy removes the entire mass (excisional biopsy) or a part of the mass (incisional biopsy). Percutaneous biopsy on the other hand is usually done with a needle-like instrument and may be either a fine needle aspiration (FNA) or a core biopsy. In the FNA biopsy, very small needles are used to obtain individual cells or clusters of cells for cytologic examination. The cells may be prepared such as in a Papanicolaou (Pap) smear. In core biopsy, as the term suggests, a core or fragment of tissue is obtained for histologic examination, which may be done via a frozen section or paraffin section. The chief difference between FNA and core biopsy is the size of the tissue sample taken. An imaging system having spectroscopic capabilities, such as the stereotactic guidance system, is employed to guide the extraction instrument to the lesion.
A significant advance in core biopsies in a diagnostic imaging modality such as X-ray, MRI, ultrasonic, etc. have been facilitated by a hand-held biopsy device, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,544, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Being handheld, this generally known “MAMMOTOME” breast biopsy system creates a less intimidating and more-comfortable arrangement for the patient with minimal procedure preparation time as compared to a tabletop fixed biopsy device. The procedure may be completed in less than an hour in a doctor's office or on an outpatient basis under a local anesthetic and requires no surgery or stitches. It allows the patient to lie comfortably on her back.
A probe need only be inserted once into the patient's breast via a small incision. Once inserted and positioned via imaging (e.g., ultrasonic, MRI), the needlelike probe can collect multiple samples by means of vacuum aspiration and an internal rotating cutter. The vacuum draws the sample into the probe aperture within reach of the cutter. From there, tissue samples can be obtained in and around the targeted area. Even though the incision is smaller, these samples can be eight times the weight of samples obtained with traditional spring-loaded biopsy equipment.
It should be appreciated that a generally known vacuum assisted breast biopsy system described above has incorporated an onboard microprocessor to automate the sampling process. A positioning sensor allows the color touch-screen monitor to reflect the exact position of the cutting tip. An easy-to-follow graphical user interface gives surgeons maximum control over the location from which the biopsy sample is taken. A two-motor cutting drive system self-contained in the base unit and connected to a lightweight handpiece eliminates the need to table-mount the cutter assembly. Lightweight, flexible cables connect the base to the disposable handpiece. This handheld unit, which incorporates cutter position sensors, allows physicians to place the sampling probe accurately and obtain larger samples of suspect tissue.
The cutting drive system includes direct feedback control of both cutter translational and rotational speeds. When either the translational speed or rotational speed is not at the desired rate due to increased or decreased loading on the system, the control feature modifies the power to the motor. This allows the speeds to remain near their desired levels, enabling maximum control throughout the procedure. The cutter can sample both palpable and nonpalpable lesions, including spiculated masses, asymmetric densities, multifocal disease, and diffuse tissue.
In addition, the handheld cutting probe includes ergonomic features to allow for easy manipulation and procedure control such as a soft-touch finger-control keypad. Precise position control lets the cutter close the aperture through which the sample enters without bottoming out at the end of the probe. Good position control (e.g., within 0.001 in.) enables the minimization of the length of the cushion, or “dead zone,” at the end of the probe. Incision of the tissue and completion of the sampling as directed is achieved without causing damage to healthy surrounding tissue.
This hand-held biopsy device is capable of rapidly taking a number of biopsy samples, assisted by a vacuum capability that draws tissue into proximity with a cutter. A computer-controlled vacuum system enables the vacuum to cycle on and off, and optimizes the vacuum in accord with the cutter activity. The vacuum retrieval system allows the caregiver to take multiple samples of a lesion while the needle probe remains in the breast. Moreover, large enough samples are obtainable, avoiding dry taps, or the inability to obtain an adequately sized sample of the suspect tissue, a common problem associated with other breast biopsy systems. Moreover, the hand-held biopsy device may further completely remove suspicious material as a therapeutic treatment for suspicious lesions.
With this ability to completely remove a lesion, however, comes a desire to mark this location for later reference, such as for further treatments or later diagnostic follow-up. To that end, an applier for an implantable surgical marker is advantageously used in conjunction with a hand-held biopsy device, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,302, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. After a last specimen is retrieved from a probe of the hand-held biopsy device, the cutter is withdrawn so that an open lumen is presented between a specimen collection bowl and a distal aperture of the probe. A flexible introducer of the marker applier is inserted through the lumen and then the marker is released at the desired location by depressing a button on the marker applier.
While this technique accomplishes the desired end, it would be desirable to simplify the procedure. For instance, when using ultrasonic imaging to position the probe of the biopsy device, the surgeon typically has to hold an ultrasonic transceiver with one hand. The other hand directs the biopsy device to the desired location and controls the taking of samples. Then a third hand is needed to actuate the marker applier. It would be desirable that a two-hand procedure would be adequate while maintaining the efficiency and convenience of using a handheld biopsy system.
In addition, it would be desirable to have the same degree of control and repeatability in marker placement that is available in taking the tissue samples themselves. Generally-known marker placement devices, such as the MICROMARK II device described above, relies upon the user to insert its distal end fully through the open needle of the biopsy device. Actuating the marker placement device in some instances may fail to deploy the marker from the biopsy probe, however.
Consequently, a significant need exists for an improved approach to placing a biopsy marker with the aid of a biopsy instrument.